This invention relates to systems and methods for ion implantation of semiconductor wafers or other workpieces and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for achieving uniform ion implantation over the surface of a semiconductor wafer with non-parallel ion beams.
Ion implantation is a standard technique for introducing conductivity-altering impurities into semiconductor wafers. A desired impurity material is ionized in an ion source, the ions are accelerated to form an ion beam of prescribed energy, and the ion beam is directed at the surface of the wafer. The energetic ions in the beam penetrate into the bulk of the semiconductor material and are embedded into the crystalline lattice of the semiconductor material to form a region of desired conductivity.
Ion implantation systems usually include an ion source for converting a gas or a solid material into a well-defined ion beam. The ion beam is mass analyzed to eliminate undesired ion species, is accelerated to a desired energy and is directed onto a target plane. The beam is distributed over the target area by beam scanning, by target movement or by a combination of beam scanning and target movement. An ion implanter which utilizes a combination of beam scanning and target movement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,106 issued May 1, 1990 to Berrian et al.
The delivery of a parallel ion beam to the semiconductor wafer is an important requirement in many applications. A parallel ion beam is one which has parallel ion trajectories over the surface of the semiconductor wafer. In cases where the ion beam is scanned, the scanned beam is required to maintain parallelism over the wafer surface. The parallel ion beam prevents channeling of incident ions in the crystal structure of the semiconductor wafer or permits uniform channeling in cases where channeling is desired. Typically, a serial ion implanter is utilized when a high degree of beam parallelism is required.
In one approach, the beam is scanned in one dimension so that it appears to diverge from a point, referred to as the scan origin. The scanned beam is then passed through an ion optical element which performs focusing. The ion optical element converts the diverging ion trajectories to parallel ion trajectories for delivery to the semiconductor wafer. Focusing can be performed with an angle corrector magnet or with an electrostatic lens. The angle correction magnet produces both bending and focusing of the scanned ion beam. Parallelism may be achieved with an electrostatic lens, but energy contamination can be a drawback.
The output ion beam from the angle corrector magnet or other focusing element may be parallel or may be converging or diverging, depending on the parameters of the ion beam and the parameters of the focusing element. When an angle corrector magnet is utilized, parallelism can be adjusted by varying the magnetic field of the angle corrector magnet. The angle corrector magnet typically has a single magnetic field adjustment which varies both parallelism and bend angle, or beam direction. It will be understood that the ion implanter is often required to run a variety of different ion species and ion energies. When the beam parameters are changed, readjustment of the angle corrector magnet is required to restore beam parallelism.
The requirement for readjustment of beam parallelism adds complexity and delay to ion implanter operation. Furthermore, the angle corrector magnet or other ion optical element used to produce a parallel ion beam adds to the cost of the ion implanter and increases the length of the ion implanter beamline.
Accordingly, there is a need for ion implantation methods and apparatus in which the requirement for beam parallelism is relaxed, without degrading ion implantation uniformity over the surface of the semiconductor wafer.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a method is provided for implanting ions into a workpiece. The method comprises the steps of generating an ion beam, measuring an angle of non-parallelism of the ion beam, performing a first implant with the workpiece oriented at a first angle, and performing a second implant with the workpiece oriented at a second angle. The first and second angles are opposite in sign with respect to a reference direction and in magnitude are equal to or greater than the measured angle of non-parallelism.
In one embodiment, the reference direction comprises the direction of the ion beam at the workpiece. In another embodiment, the reference direction comprises a selected implant angle relative to the direction of the ion beam at the workpiece.
Preferably, the first and second implants are controlled to provide substantially equal ion doses in the workpiece. The workpiece may comprise a semiconductor wafer. In one preferred embodiment, the first and second angles are equal in magnitude to the measured angle of non-parallelism.
In a first embodiment, the ion beam is generated utilizing a parallelizing device. In a second embodiment, the ion beam is generated without utilizing a parallelizing device.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for implanting ions into a semiconductor wafer. The method comprises the steps of generating an ion beam, measuring an angle of non-parallelism of the ion beam, tilting the wafer at a first angle, performing a first implant at the first angle, tilting the wafer at a second angle, and performing a second implant at the second angle. The first and second angles are opposite in sign with respect to a reference direction and in magnitude are equal to or greater than the measured angle of non-parallelism.
According to a further aspect of the invention, apparatus is provided for implanting ions into a semiconductor wafer. The apparatus comprises means for generating an ion beam, means for measuring an angle of non-parallelism of the ion beam, means for tilting the wafer at a first angle, means for performing a first implant at the first angle, means for tilting the wafer at a second angle, and means for performing a second implant at the second angle. The first and second angles are opposite in sign with respect to a reference direction and in magnitude are equal to or greater than the measured angle of non-parallelism.